Romeo and Juilet
by JamieyMarieh
Summary: She was the Prep. He was the Gothic/Emo. She had everythign while He had nothing. She wanted to be free, He wanted a family. Her friends hate his kinda, His friends hate her kind, What do they have in common? Simple. Their star crossed lovers. R&R&E :


**OK! I', doing this short story for creative writing class! so I wanna know what you think about it. ENJOY! BTW! YOU gotta review b my birthday, 17 reviews by the 15th :) LOVES YA**

* * *

_Imagine, Just close your eyes baby doll, because all you ever need in the world is me_ A pang of emotion shot through her heart as the words jumped off that single piece of paper. Sakura looked up only to see the back of Sasuke's head disappearing into the crowd of Goths,Preps,Emos,Jocks, Nerds,Geeks,Freak, and GOD only knows what else. She folded the small piece of notebook paper and slipped it into the back pocket of her Miley Cyrus Skinny jeans. Her sequences flats glowing in the cold sunlight that winters afternoon. she took a step, her feet crunching the snow below her. It was to cold that day, Sasuke had given her his only white Jacket to wear that day. He wanted it to be the black one he wore, it was much warmer. But the white one to let the "Preps" know that she isn't secretly dating a Gothic/emo boy.

She sighed as she adjusted the strap of her Chanel purse on her shoulder. Sasuke had been so understanding this morning when he asked her to sneak off with him so he and she could be alone, they were hardly ever alone anymore. He missed holding her in his arms in his bed beneath the warm fluffy black comforters. The song "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes playing softly in the background as he watched her sleep. They rarely ever made out, or kissed. But when they did, he did it softly, never rushing her into sex. He wanted their relationship to be based on love. Not lust. She respected him more then anyone in the world. Except the only time she got to see him, was in the park, of frozen cherry blossoms behind her house and a block away from his.

Looking up from the ground Sakura neared her group of friends. Tenten, Neji,Her best friend Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino,and Lee. Lee gleamed at her. "WHY HELLO SAKURA-SAN! My the power of youth shines down on you this cold afternoon!" He yelled loudly. everyone else just looked at him with the same though crossing their minds

**How the fuck is he in our circle of friends again?** Sakura sighed and sat her bags down, wrapping her boyfriends jacket around her small petite figure even more. the scent of Chocolate axe, the light hint of cigarette smoke, and hard work filling her nostrils. She loved how he smelt.

* * *

**Time skip-That evening**

Sakura and Ino slid into the booth next to a window, of the huddle house restaurant. Sakura's eyes immediately looking outside scanning the white horizon until her eyes landed on a group of black clad people. The Gothic/Emo's She looked at her boyfriend. as they all passed around a cigarette while sitting on a fence just talking, Sasuke passed the Cigarette without taking a puff. He never smoked but he always had the hint of it on his clothes because of his friends. Juliana,and Annabell talking up a storm to Temari the new Gothic/emo transfer student. She was pretty cool, but looked at Sasuke like she wanted him for sex. That did NOT please her one bit. But she didn't fret on it, he wouldn't ever do anything with her.

"Sakura! Earth to pink headed forehead!" Into flicked her straw paper at her best friend.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Ino.." She said softly throwing the paper into the middle of the table.

"Sakura you think WAY to much." Her bubbly friend commented slyly as she studied her. Sakura HATED it when she did that.

"I'm sorry." is all she said

"Ah.. EWWWW there's those freaks..." She said coldly looking out towards the group of kids on the fence.

Sakura frowned and looked away looking at her best friend. Frown still evident on her 's cell vibrated and she took it out keeping it low to her leg, It was a text message from her love. _Why are you frowning..Are you upset with me?_ She smiled and glanced out the window from behind her long bangs at the love of her life, there was was, looking at her, she shook her head and kinda pointed to her best friend and he nodded and hopped off the fence. "I'm going inside. It's cold" he said curtly as he walked towards the restaurant. Sakura's heart did a flip flop. His clique followed suit walking in, and sitting behind her, Sasuke back to hers. in the booth behind her. Sakura sighed with content as his scent filled her nose, and his warmth warmed her. She could feel him smile, he loved it when she did just that little move, she adjusted herself so her head was leaning slightly against his. All Sasuke wanted to do was grab her and kiss her in front of the whole group. Sasuke texted her instead.

_Comfy?_

_Yes very, you smell amazing like normal baby_

_I'm glad you love it, and I love it when you do those little things to show me affection around our group of friends when we sit near eachother_

_Sasuke?_

_Yes?_

_I love you_

_I love you too, I want to hold your hand Sakura, So badly._

_there's an open spot next to us. My hand is already in it like normal. _

Sasuke moved his hand, his fingers wrapping in her soft delicate ones,

"Oh good our food is here! wait you can't eat with one hand Sakura"

"I ordered beef stew Ino. I can eat it with one hand"

"OK, what are you hiding?" Ino went to look and Sasuke moved his hand as well as Sakura. their hand holding never lasted long in public, Sakura food was set in front of her and she said a small thank you then her phone rang. Sasuke knew the ring tone. It was her brother. Sakura sighed.

"Hello? Oh hey bro...Come home? Now? I just got- Fine.." she hung up. "Brother.. he wants me too-"

"-but I don't wanna drive you home right now.. I know he's your guardian but damn he's an ass.."

* * *

"excuse me, I'll drive her home" Sasuke said politely to the popular blond. Ino looked at him suspiciously.

"Why freak? so you can-"

"Thank you Sasuke, that would be nice. Excuse me! may I get a doggy bag for this?"

"Why yes" Sakura gave Ino have of the money they both planned to pay and got up as her doggy bag was given to her.

"Ready?" he asked She nodded and they headed out of the door. Sasuke opening to black door of his 2007 Toyota Camery.

Sakura shut the door, the black tinted window hiding everything as Sasuke got in as well.

"Finally, Thank you Sasuke"

"You really don't have to go home do you?"

"I know how to dial my own number darling" She said slightly and leaned into him, kissing him softly on the lips. he kissed back and pulled away starting the car before the blond in the restaurant could get suspicious, he pulled out. finally they stopped in the park, it was dark time, like normal. Sakura's phone rang, She looked at the number. It was Ino. Sasuke took it turning it off, they both needed some needed TLC and Alone time together. Pulling his girlfriend to him, she was pulled on op of him.

"You look so fucking hot in this jacket baby" he whispered pulling her closer by the sides of the jacket, kissing her softly. She responded back just as eager. the low thrum of Insatiable playing in the back ground Sasuke moved them to the back seat of his car, Kissing her carefully, she kissing him back carefully. He making her moan ever so often when he sucked on the sensitive spot of her neck She did a VERY good job at hiding the hickeys he gave her. Sasuke pulled away just before it could get out of hand.

Sakura knew why, and she respected it. he pushed her hair away from her eyes his black nailed fingers tracing down her cheek, and over the crescent moon scar above her right eye brow near her temple. He kissed her nose then her forehead, then her lips one last time and got up off of her buttoning his shirt back on, She sat up and kissed her head and pulled her own shirt down.

"How long have we been dating Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke looked at her.

"About 6 months now. Why?"

"I was only wondering. that's all baby, cuz you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Today is our anniversary. and... I want you.. to.."

"Sakura, I know today is. But I want to wait, Please? I want everything between us to be perfect, the perfect moment, our Friends actually knowing about us, a little more time, I promise" she nodded her head in agreement and understanding. Sasuke leaned in kissing the corner of her lips. and took his black jacket pulling it around her. "I don't care if they know anymore. Your wearing that Sakura, Your going to freeze your ass off if you keep wearing my white one.." he said as Sakura pulled it tighter around her. God she loved this man. He was the perfect one for her. Everything was just.. Perfect.


End file.
